shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Komahina
Komahina is a slash ship between Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon The main reason the ship sailed was because of a line Nagito Komaeda said to Hajime Hinata: "From the bottom of my heart... I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you." A line that Hajime said (in his head) in return was: "In the end, everything Nagito said... I don't know what was true and what was lies. But even so, there might have been a definite truth hidden somewhere in his words... If there wasn't, there's no way I could feel this mysterious bond between Nagito and me." In an Otomedia poster, which was released after the anime, Nagito is seen giving Hajime a small bag of fortune cookies as a gift while they are on the ship, presumably after the anime's story. The pink hearts and the text mentioning eating cookies full of hope with "him" (using the Japanese word "kare" 彼 which means "him" or "boyfriend" depending on context), implies that it might be a romantic gesture and that Nagito and Hajime became a couple. In the magazine's interview, Nagito is asked what autumn food reminds him of Hajime. He answers a "chestnut in its burr", comparing it to Hajime's hair, but after being told it's too normal of an answer, he goes on to explain that to properly eat one you have to go through a lot of work. He states that "Not being straightforward… it’s like Hinata-kun, right?". In turn, Hajime answers that Nagito reminds him of "the rice of a new crop" (referring to rice freshly harvested during the fall season) because of Nagito's hair's color. He also mentions that due to Nagito's "poor grip on reality", it's difficult to appoint him to a food with distinct taste. In Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Nagito dislikes Hajime at first due to him being a reserve course student. However, in three years, they become friends and Nagito tells Hajime about his luck. During their last Christmas in school, Nagito and Hajime talk alone while the other students are celebrating. Hajime reminds the other boy that the class will definitely keep in touch and see each other again, though Nagito thinks nobody would invite him. Hajime tells him that Chiaki would and he just has to accept her invitation. Nagito asks why Hajime cares about him and still hasn't lost interest in someone like him. Hajime explains that he still doesn't understand Nagito and he refuses to leave it like that. He formally asks Nagito to be his friend and the two shake hands. Nagito wonders if it's going to change anything, but Hajime tells him that maybe like this they could really change something and understand each other some day. Fanon Komahina is one of the most popular ships of the Danganronpa fandom. It has gained a significant amount of fanfiction and as of August 2017, Komahina has the most number of fanfictions on Archive of Our Own. Fans of this ship typically rival the Hinanami ship, and in rare cases the Junkozuru ship. The canon status of the ship is a highly debated topic within the fandom. Some perceive Nagito and Hinata's relationship as a platonic relationship and some as a one-sided love. On the other hand, many other believe Komahina is canon with implied romantic feelings from both sides. The Wattpad essay, "Why Komahina is the Most Canon/Misinterpreted ship in Dangan Ronpa" by shslsocialnetworker explores the social media reaction to the ship and the arguments for Komahina's canonical status. The Otomedia poster has gained some controversy in the fandom. A picture of Komahina is captioned with the Japanese word "kare" 彼 which can mean "him" or "boyfriend". Some fans believe that the word "kare" means "boyfriend" and so believe that the poster implies that Komahina are dating. While others are more doubtful regarding the ship's canonical status as the word could mean "him", suggesting the pair are not dating. The Otomedia poster is also not an official game, novel or manga and so the poster may be a non-canon source. Fandom : References ru:Комахина